


Darkness

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Epilogue: Xenoblade Chronicles Future Connected Spoilers, Gen, Pre-Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Tyrea found comfort in the darkness, in the shadows and the night sky when the moon was nowhere to be seen. She was used to traversing it alone, allowing it to wrap around her and comfort her.
Relationships: Talco | Tyrea & Teto | Teelan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Darkness

Tyrea found comfort in the darkness, in the shadows and the night sky when the moon was nowhere to be seen. She was used to traversing it alone, allowing it to wrap around her and comfort her.

But things changed when she met Teelan. A boy nearly killed by the fog she had thought of as her very escape, gifted to her by her mother. But instead, she found herself caring for him now. A reason to keep living despite it all.

Even at night, she’s not really alone. Teelan has fallen asleep at his workbench again when she comes out of her own thoughts on their research into the Telethia. He looks as peaceful as an angel, but she knows the whimpers will start soon.

Teelan is just like her in regards to sleep -- dreams would always melt away into nightmares. The only difference, she thought, was that she held in the pain. Like she held in everything.

She ran a hand through his hair, listening to him whine as he buried his face into his arms. There it was, right on time. She sighed as she stood and moved to pick him up. His back would hurt and he would complain all day if he stayed sleeping like that -- that was what she told herself as she carried him to his bed and tucked him in.

Sitting next to the bed, Tyrea let a sigh escape her. This was all a lot to get used to, taking care of a child like this. She was made to destroy, not nurture. It was going against her very nature to do this and yet… she didn’t want to stop.

Teelan and this research could keep her going for however long it would take to finish it all, she supposed. Death wasn’t on her docket until Teelan didn’t need her anymore…

As she rested her head on the side of the bed, she couldn’t even say it really upset her anymore.


End file.
